gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy''' is a Gmod Monster Hunter much like Orangeman, coincidentally he is also a old colleague and friend of his. He looks exactly like a normal red scout. He was created by Steam User Stylx (YouTuber Name Shirosaki97). His theme music (unofficial as of yet) is House of fun by 'Madness. There is debate to whether he is an actual Gmod Monster or not because of his special ability. Behaviour and Personality Major Scout Guy acts like a typical scout for the most part, acting cocky, insulting his enemies in battle e.c.t. but when he is around his friends he becomes happy, energetic and actually helpful, he has a certain amount of pride of who he is, an example of this is when he introduces himself to someone, saying " I am the Major Scout Guy" pointing at his chest with a smug smile on his face. In battle he usually stayed calm and collected, only spitting out a one-liner or insult if he feels as if he is winning, this is because he is well aware of how quite pathetically weak his body is and knowing that getting hit could be his ultimate undoing. Since Major is a human and Gmod Monster hunter he is considered a passive monster, since he doesn't go attacking random civilians or people and actually helps them out sometimes. Abilities Major Scout Guy is similar to orangeman in that he is human and that he is incredibly fragile compared to other Gmod Monster (Even more so because he is a scout), while he is only human, he is a skilled tactician and is very fast on his feet (quite literally). His only distinctly inhuman ability is that he is incredibly fast (even for scouts standards), agile and perceptive, being able to dodge projectiles and attacks coming at him in what seems like a blink of an eye, this ability of his is his lifeline against Gmod Monsters since he is really just a normal scout in most other aspects. His ability enables him to utilised handstands and cartwheel dodges to keep his opponents in the dark on what he will do next, which gives him the initiative. His enhanced agility also improves his Hand-to-Hand combat slightly making him able to fist fight with low tier monsters on par, despite his enhances hand to hand abilities, he is still a weak close combat fighter To compensate for his lack of offensive power Major Scout has a modified scattergun, while it looks like a normal scattergun on the outside, his one was made to use a variety of different ammunition, he has 4 known types of ammo for his scattergun, which is colour coded. Red Shell - A powerful slug which is specifically made to damage the tougher Gmod Monsters, it is the most used but seems to be ironically the least effective, only working on the monsters that have standard protection (for their status) Monsters such as Blockgineer and Heavydile are completely unaffected and Monsters who are just too powerful (Vangineer upwards) are usually also unaffected. Orange Shell - A incindiary shell that sets the target on fire, the shell splits off into 8 pellets then strikes the target, burning them, this shell would also be unaffective against monsters like Blockgineer and Heavydile, along with monsters who have fire resistance (Buddhist Murder Pyro) while being effective against monsters associated with ice (Cyro, Medizard e.c.t.). Blue Shell - A frost shell that freezes the target in ice, this shell is the complete opposite to the incindiary shell, only firing one pellet which freezes the place that it hit the enemy (arm, leg), the monsters it has a effect on are also the opposite of the incindiary, since this would be Major Scout's only shell that would hinder Heavydile and Blockgineer while being uneffective against monsters like Cyro. Yellow Shell - An electrical shell that stuns the target for a brief moment, this shell seems to work on most monsters, the only monsters that seem to not get stunned are monsters whose skin cannot get penertrated (once again Blockgineer and Heavydile along with Soldine and Robosol are examples), Major seems to use this one the most since it gives him the best edge in battles, being able to strike first. Faults and Weaknesses Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a scout, therefore many monsters could easily kill him in one hit, which means he has to fully rely on his ability to dodge attacks, therefore if his movements are hindered or that just the monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he is doomed. Another weakness of his is that he is near defenceless without his scattergun, only being able to fight hand to hand against low tier monsters and then only holding his own, also the fact that if the monster in question was smart they could knock the gun out of his hand or even destroy it, sealing Major Scout's fate. Lastly his scattergun's ammo doesn't work on certain monsters (Heavydile) and given their strong and resilient nature would easily overpower Major Scout Guy, most likely killing him if they got their hands on him, which makes Scout Guy have to hide in case that happens. Quotes I am Major Scout Guy! Dude you would get a closed casket at the ugly cemertary Your clock just got cleaned rummy! Other Major Scout Guy's name is made up from various sentences in the scout's domination lines What is your major malfunction brother? I am the '''scout here! Heyhey look, he shapeshifted into a dead guy!